


Extracurriculars

by skywriter11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywriter11/pseuds/skywriter11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something brightest witch of her year doesn't know how to do, and Ginny is only too happy to teach her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extracurriculars

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, the characters herein aren't mine. They belong to JK Rowling, and I am not profiting from this. I just like writing fluffy porn, okay? Okay. Enjoy!

Hermione could swear Lavender was sneering at her over Ron’s shoulder. It was quite an accomplishment given how deep her tongue was down his throat. She was trying to ignore it and finish her Charms homework, but the third time Lavender pulled away to whine, “Oh, Won-Won,” over the course of ten minutes, she couldn’t suppress a gagging motion. Lavender’s head whipped around. “Problem, Granger?” she simpered, eyes narrowed.

“Just trying to do my homework. Would you get a room?” she muttered under her breath.

“You could do the same, you know,” Lavender snapped. “Right, Won-Won?”

Ron paled, panicking as both girls glared at him. With a less-than-discrete hand inching up his thigh, though, Lavender won. “Yeah, Hermione. It’s, uh, like Lav says.”

Hermione let out a small shriek of frustration and fled the common room.

 

Ginny was sitting on the edge of her bed when Hermione came storming back into the room. She flopped down next to the younger girl with barely a glance. If it had been Ginny, she would be screaming into the pillow in frustration, but Hermione was just very quiet and very still. It was worse in a way, and Ginny bit her lip, worried about her friend. “Sorry my brother’s such a prat,” she offered.

Hermione rolled over onto her back, shaking her head and looking away. She was unwilling to admit that Ron had gotten to her. “It was just a long day of classes, that’s all.”

“So you’re upset enough to lie about not loving every moment of school? Hermione, you know I saw what just happened, right?”

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to take a moment to calm down. Why did Ginny have to be there to witness her utter humiliation? Every time, she was there, hovering on the edge of the group with her attachment of the moment. It was mortifying and Hermione felt the frustration welling up inside of her.

She let out a little scream and Ginny looked taken aback. “I know it’s frustrating, but he’s just a stupid boy. I mean, he’s my brother and I love him, but, you know. What gives? It’s nothing you haven’t done before, right?” Hermione went pink to the tips of her ears and Ginny realized that she’d hit on something. “You have…you know, right?”

“Have what, Ginny?” Hermione snapped.

“You were with Krum for weeks. I’ve heard he moves fast.”

“I didn’t have the right equipment for him,” Hermione quipped.

Ginny snorted. “I should have known he flies broomstick.” Hermione blew out a breath and rolled her eyes. “Surely you’ve tried the…DIY method?” Her friend arched an eyebrow. “Masturbation, Hermione.”

She scoffed. “Don’t be vulgar, Ginny!”

“It’s not vulgar! Everyone does it!”

Her blush deepened as she muttered, “Well, I don’t.”

Ginny was floored. With a half dozen older brothers, she’d just sort of assumed wanking was a puberty rite of passage. “Why not?” Hermione pushed her face back into the pillow and whispered something. “What was that? I couldn’t – “

“I don’t know how, okay?!” The brunette was bright red now. “the brightest witch, my arse,” she sneered. “I don’t even know how to get myself off. It’s not exactly in a guide in the library.”

The younger girl tried valiantly not to make a joke about the Restricted Section. “What do you mean you don’t know how? I mean, you just sort of…” she mimed moving her hand over her skirt in various patterns, “until you figure out what you like.”

“Yes, well, I can’t get it to, well, to work.” Ginny saw the frustration in the tears brimming in her friend’s eyes. “It feels like pressing the tip of my nose but, like…moist.”

Ginny pulled a face. “Eugh! That word is hideous. No wonder you’re not enjoying yourself. Who are you imagining doing the deed?”

A rare puzzled look crossed Hermione’s face. “What do you mean? I thought you just…” She did an abbreviated version of Ginny’s earlier pantomime.

“I mean, yeah, but you need…inspiration to get you started.” Hermione looked skeptical. “Let me show you,” she offered, scooting up so her back was to the headboard of her friend’s bed.

Hermione’s heart raced. “I couldn’t… Ginny, what are you doing?” she protested, all the while letting her friend draw her close until she was sitting between Ginny’s spread legs, her back flush with her friend’s chest. “Are you sure?”

“What are friends for?” she giggled, her breath washing over her friend’s neck. “Now, close your eyes. Relax.” Hermione exhaled, leaning back into Ginny, the tension starting to leave her body. “Choose someone you’ve always wanted to have your way with – “ She smacked Hermione’s shoulder lightly because she was shaking with laughter. “Hey! Who’s giving the lessons here?”

“So sorry. You were saying?”

“You’re not remotely sorry, but I feel bad for you going 17 years of your life without this, so you’re in luck. As I was saying. Imagine them leaning into you, wrapping an arm around your waist, pressing a kiss to this beautiful spot on your neck.” Her lips formed around Hermione’s pulse point, sucking gently. She was rewarded with a soft moan as her friend’s head lolled backward, neck arching up for more. She took Hermione’s hand, moving it underneath the girl’s sweater. “They’re running their hands over your body, knowing exactly where you want them.” She twitched her fingers so Hermione had her nipple pinched between her finger and thumb. Hermione’s back arched upward, and Ginny was glad her friend was facing away and couldn’t see her grin.

She placed her free hand over Hermione’s and maneuvered it to the hem of her friend’s skirt. “They keep driving you mad, touching ever…so…softly,” she breathed, placing kisses along her friend’s jawline between each word. “Bringing you just to the edge, but not giving you what you need.” Hermione was whining, pushing back against Ginny.

With their intertwined hands, Ginny flipped up the hem of Hermione’s skirt, exposing a trembling thigh. “And then that certain someone – “

“Ginny?” Hermione asked, finding her voice.

“Yes?”

“What if that certain someone was you? You know, just for, um, inspiration in future.” Hermione turned, her eyes searching Ginny’s, nervous and daring and needy all at once.

Ginny’s face broke into a grin. “Well, I’d never make you make do with just fingers,” she replied mischievously. “Lie back.”

Hermione did as she was told, settling into the pillows as Ginny slid out from behind her. The younger girl shed her sweater and shirt until she was standing in just a tank top, skirt, and socks. “Now. Where were we?” She was stalling, waiting for any hint of hesitation from her friend. She knew exactly where she’d been; she imagined it’d be seared into her memory forever. There was no doubt in Hermione’s eyes, and a little thrill of excitement ran through her.

She got back on the bed, kneeling so she was straddling the gorgeous brunette’s legs below her. “I believe I was here,” she breathed, and she was finally stroking the swell of Hermione’s breast without the other girl’s fingers in the way. “And here.” She leaned forward so her lips brushed Hermione’s as she spoke. Hermione strained upward so her lips brushed Ginny’s again just as the younger girl’s hand returned to her spot at Hermione’s exposed thigh. She ran her fingers over the skin there, ever so lightly, and felt her whole body shiver.

Ginny ducked down to steal a more real kiss. Hermione marveled as their lips met. Her mouth was small and insistent, but softer at the same time. She wasn’t sloppy, slobbering all over like Krum had been. Ginny pulled at her bottom lip, biting down, and Hermione’s mouth opened with an answering moan. Taking the opportunity, Ginny slipped her tongue into Hermione’s mouth. Hermione hesitantly returned the gesture, and soon they were exploring each other eagerly.

When Ginny was confident her friend was no longer feeling even remotely hesitant, she pulled away, reveling slightly in Hermione’s small whimper at the loss. She kissed the spot on Hermione’s neck that had so affected her before and was rewarded as the girl bucked against where Ginny had her pinned down at the knees. “Patience,” she murmured, grinning wickedly. Hermione was regarding her, trying to seem cross and dangerous. It was a hard look to maintain, though, as Ginny moved the hand that was still on Hermione’s breast, rolling her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. She moved her other hand to make quick work of the buttons on the older girl’s shirt, flinging the white cotton aside for easier access. She said a silent thank you to whoever had created front-closure bras and flicked that scrap of fabric aside as well. Ginny ducked down and pulled the now darker and pebbled nipple into her mouth. Hermione hissed in pleasure and could feel the younger girls lips curl into a smile around her.

With her hands now freed, Ginny moved lower, skimming her fingers across the curve of Hermione’s hip bone. She dug in her nails just enough to elicit another delicious shiver. Soon, her mouth trailed where her fingers had been. She kissed along the planes of Hermione’s stomach, enjoying the slight squirm and giggle. When she scooted further down the bed so that she could spread Hermione’s legs, the giggling stopped abruptly. She glanced up to make sure it was out of focus rather than fear. “Are you okay? We can stop and forget this ever happened if you need.”

Hermione’s eyes widened in panic, and Ginny began to worry until she heard, “The only way this isn’t okay is if you stop now.”

Ginny grinned again as she hooked her thumbs under the waistband of Hermione’s skirt and panties and tugged. She sat back for a moment to admire Hermione spread out before her, all flushed and panting and needy. “That’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” she purred, licking her lips.

“Quit stalling,” Hermione whined, and she pulled the redhead in for a searing kiss. There was no hint of hesitation this time, and Ginny felt herself beginning to soak through her underthings. Hermione’s fingers fisted in Ginny’s hair and she drew her down, back to where her mouth had been before. Ginny’s lips skimmed back over her neck, breasts, hips, and thighs before she settled between Hermione’s legs.

She started by just lightly kissing the insides of Hermione’s thighs, driving her into a frenzy before finally moving upward. She parted Hermione’s lips, gasping at how wet she was. Unable to resist, she caught a drop on her finger and drew it into her mouth. The tang that was heavy in the air now filled her mouth and she was overwhelmed by Hermione’s taste. Needing more, she slid her arms under Hermione’s hips and ran her tongue over the brunette’s clit. She was rewarded with a shriek of pleasure that spurred her into moving in earnest.

Ginny’s tongue was expert, teasing and giving and taking all at once, and Hermione found herself thinking, “So this is what everyone’s always on about.” She hadn’t understood what all the fuss was after Krum’s clumsy fumbling, but this….this was something else entirely. Ginny was alternating long strokes of her tongue with short flicks, and it was driving her slowly insane. It just wasn’t quite enough. She flexed her fingers in Ginny’s hair, pulling her in and grinding against her mouth. Ginny moaned into Hermione’s cunt, and the resulting vibrations only increased Hermione’s frantic gyrating.

Hermione didn’t realize it, but she had grown quite loud, her moans and gasps and sighs echoing off the walls. Ginny realized it though, and it was driving her crazy. Pulling a hand out from under Hermione’s hips, she reached into her own knickers, pulling desperately at her clit in quick circles, aching for relief.

She matched her tongue and lips to her movements on her own clit, sucking Hermione’s now-swollen clitoris into her mouth. She loved how solid it felt between her lips, and she bit down slightly to show her appreciation. Hermione screamed in delight, and Ginny repeated the motion experimentally. Hermione yelped again, so she began varying her licks and kisses with light nibbles, just hard enough for Hermione to feel the sting.

Soon enough, Ginny felt the older girl’s thighs tighten around her, her hips starting to lift off the bed and her hands fisting even tighter in Ginny’s hair. Ginny increased the speed of her fingers on her own clit. With one last sweep of her tongue and quick bite, Hermione was over the edge, screaming her release. Ginny followed quickly, feeling Hermione ride out her orgasm on her tongue before they both collapsed, intertwined, on the bed.

When she could move again, Ginny pressed a quick kiss to Hermione’s lips and asked, “Enough inspiration for you?”

And it was.


End file.
